PK - As Patricinhas de Konoha
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Sakura é uma patricinha muito intrometida que adora fazer transformações nas pessoas. Ela vive em pé de guerra com Sasuke o ex-enteado de seu pai. Devido as suas notas baixas o seu pai resolve fazer de Sasuke o seu professor particular. Mais ela não esperava era que de tantas brigas entre os dois fosse surgir um sentimento que Sakura nunca pens
1. Um pouco de Sakura Haruno

**DECLAIME:**

Naruto não é meu, pertence ao japa do Kishimoto, mais a história é de minha total autoria.

História respostada e melhorada.

Não me denuncie pelo amor de Deus.

Não plagie por que plágio é crime.

Comentem e favoritem por que assim eu ficarei feliz e continuarei o mais rápido.

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Bom pessoal, eu excluir essa fic, por que eu dei uma lida nela e não gostei o que eu vi, e resolvi exclui-la para poder melhora-la para vocês._  
><em>Eu dei uma mudada na sinopse que estava uma porcaria, também mudei a capa e o Nome. Antes estava escrito " AS PATRICINHAS DE KONOHA " e mudei para " PK- AS PATRICINHAS DE KONOHA " eu sei que não é essa coisa mais eu resolvi fazer assim.<em>  
><em>Então aos leitores que acompanhava a história, EU NÃO PLAGIEI eu só melhorei. A história é minha.<em>

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 1: Um pouco de Sakura Haruno<br>**_

Oi me chamo Sakura Haruno, tenho dezesseis anos pele clara olhos verdes e cabelos estranhamente rosas. Sim rosas, eu não sei que fenômeno da natureza é esse, mais não pergunte a mim, pergunte ao meu Papi. Bom continuando, tenho um corpo bem bonito, seios médios cintura fina pernas torneadas e lisinhas e bumbum empinado. Traduzindo, todos os garotos da Konoha High School, cai de amores por mim. Sim eu sei que sou linda. Eu estou no segundo ano do ensino médio, e é claro, sou a popular.

Hoje começa o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias do meio de ano. Eu acabo de acordar com o som do meu despertador. Levanto-me sonolenta e desligo. Espreguiço-me e vou direto para o banheiro, faço a minha higiene matinal e tomo um banho rápido. Saio do banheiro enrolada numa toalha e sigo para o closet. Varias roupas, qual escolher para o meu primeiro dia? Tenho que está perfeita e linda é claro.

Escolho a minha roupa: uma saia cintura alta preta que bate até o meio de minhas coxas, uma regata Pink, um casaquinho preto de meia manga que vai até o meio da cintura, Botas cano baixo preta e uma echarpe também Pink. Vesti a minha lingerie Pink e as minhas roupas que escolhi. Passei o secador secando os meus longos fios rosados, fiz uma maquiagem básica como lápis, rímel, blush e um batom rosa claro.

Pronto eu estava perfeita.

Peguei a minha mochila e o meu celular com capa de bichinho e desci as escadas e logo encontrei o meu pai.

– Bom dia Papi. - disse dando um beijinho em seu rosto.

Meu pai se chama Kizashi Haruno. Ele é o melhor advogado do Japão e dono da _H.A_ que é_Haruno's Advocacia_. Ele é viúvo, mamãe morreu quando eu nasci. Às vezes eu me culpo pela morte dela, se ela não tivesse me tido ela estaria ainda viva. Mais papai falou que eu era a coisa mais preciosa que a mamãe deixou para ele.

– Bom dia minha princesa, você está linda. - disse me dando um beijo na minha testa e me avaliando ele franziu a testa. - Você não acha essa saia muito curta não?

– Claro que não papai, está na moda. E, aliás, eu não quero andar que nem uma freira. - disse fazendo biquinho.

Papai sempre implica com isso, ele é super protetor comigo, sem deixar de ser muito carinhoso. Claro sou filha única, por isso os excessos de mimos ficam para mim.

– Hm - diz ele.

Bom, ganhei essa batalha, toda vez que ele reclama das minhas roupas e eu faço biquinho ele não resiste e cede, com fez agora e o assunto se encerra.

Caminhamos em direção da sala de jantar e sentamos, e logo Chyo veio nos servir.

– Bom dia Chyo. - disse com um sorriso do canto a outro.

– Bom dia menina Sakura, animada para a volta as aulas? - perguntou colocando os alimentos na mesa.

– É, pode ser. As férias nunca duram para sempre mesmo. - disse pegando uma torrada e passando Nutella e comendo.

Chyo é a governanta dessa casa, foi ela que me cuidou quando eu era um bebê, e até hoje ela cuida. Apesar de está aposentada ela não deixou agente, e disse que nós éramos parte de sua família.

Estávamos tomando o café tranquilamente quando o Papi falou.

– Sakura hoje eu não vou poder te levar para o colégio hoje. - disse ele me fitando.

– Poxa papai, por que o senhor não falou antes? Assim eu tinha avisado a Ino, para ela passar aqui. E agora? – disse.

Puxa papai sacaneou legal.

– Calma filhinha, eu falei com o Sasuke e ele falou que te leva. - disse calmo

– O QUÊ? - levantei da cadeira com as duas mãos na mesa. - Papai o Sasuke não.

– Sim filha, ele sim. - disse ele bebendo o seu café tranquilamente.

Sasuke Uchiha é o cara mais chato da face da terra. Tipo ele é o maior Mané, sempre fica implicando comigo e eu com ele. Papai se casou com a mãe dele a Mikoto quando eu tinha nove anos, ela era legal e amorosa eu a via como exemplo materno, e até hoje eu vejo, e gosto bastante dela. Mas de quebra aquele ser maravilhoso vinha com o seu filho no pacote. Sasuke. Ele era só é dois anos mais velho do que eu, e papai o adora, e o considera um filho que nunca teve e isso me enoja. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes do meu pai dar atenção para ele. Mentira eu morro de ciúmes. Mesmo depois que papai se separou da Mikoto à três anos, Sasuke vive mais aqui do que na sua própria casa.

– Mais papai eu posso ir no meu carro novo que o senhor me deu de aniversario lembra? - disse um pouco animada.

Tomara que ele deixe. Papai me deu um BMW zero vermelho no meu aniversário desse ano, mais que só vou dirigir quando eu conseguir tirar a carteira. Mais não custa tentar perguntar né.

– Não Sakura, você só vai dirigir quando tirar a carteira.

– Mas papai o Sasuke é muito chato. - implorei.

– Sem mais Sakura. Sasuke deve está quase chegando. - assim que ele terminou de falar nós escutamos a voz daquele idiota.

– Bom dia Kizashi. - disse aquele retardado.

– Bom dia Sasuke. - respondeu papai.

Sasuke usava um jeans surrado uma camisa branca por baixo e outra camisa de xadrez verde e preto de mangas compridas enroladas até os cotovelos no por cima da outra. Ele olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e disse.

– Bom dia fedelha, vamos? - falou e abriu um sorriso de canto.

– Você acabou de estragar o meu dia. - disse emburrada me levantando e me virei para o papai. - Eu outra escolha?

– Não Sakura. - diz ele, e suspirei virando-se para o ser ao meu lado.

– Eu te odeio.

O infeliz sorriu ainda mais e disse.

– Eu sei que você me ama.

– Idiota. - disse. - Tchau papai.

– Tchau.

Caminhei até a sala e peguei a minha mochila saindo rapidamente de casa pisando fundo até chegar à Ferrari de Sasuke estacionada em frete da casa. Ele veio logo atrás.

– Não acha essa saia muito curta não? - disse acionando o alarme para destravar o carro.

– Isso não é da sua conta. - falei abrindo a porta da Ferrari e me sentando no banco do passageiro e Sasuke logo se acomodou no banco do motorista.

– Me respeite pirralha eu sou o mais velho aqui. - disse ele ligando o carro e saindo nos portões da minha residência.

– Você se acha só por que está na faculdade. - disse e ele sorriu de lado.

Sasuke não era feio, até que era bonitinho. Tudo bem, Sasuke é um gato um deus grego, mais chega de elogio, o fato é que ele é tão chato que isso o enfeia.

– Por que você nunca se cansa de dizer isso? - perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

– Ora por que é verdade. Você já era metido antes, e agora está mais ainda. - falei.

– Eu não sou metido, eu só não sou criança como você. – disse ele calmo.

Eu fiquei incrédula, como ele pode me chamar de criança, eu tenho dezesseis anos, quando ele colocará isso na cabeça dele de uma vez?

– Oh... Retire o que disse, eu não sou uma criança. Eu já tenho dezesseis anos. - falei.

– Grande coisa.

– Você... Você é um babaca. - falei irritada

– Criança.

– Metido.

– Pirralha.

– Dorme com o dedo na boca. - sorri com isso e ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

– E você toma todinho de manhã. - disse ele já chegando ao colégio.

– Tomo mesmo. – falei dando uma piscadela para ele antes de sair do carro.

Sai de lá deixando o paspalho me olhado enquanto eu caminhava em direção a Ino.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

E aí gostaram? quero saber a opinião de vocês.  
>Em breve eu atualizo.<br>Beijos


	2. O Primeiro Dia de Aula

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooooo pessoal, apareci com mais um capítulo para vocês.  
>Quero agradecer aqueles leitores que comentaram e favoritaram, muito obrigada e espero que vocês curtão esse daqui também.<br>Boa Leitura._

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2:<strong>**O Primeiro Dia de Aula**_

Estava caminhando pelos domínios do colégio depois que sai do carro de Sasuke e logo Ino se juntou a mim.

– Oi testuda, animada para o primeiro dia? - perguntou Ino.

Ino Yamanaka loira de olhos azuis, pele clara e corpo de dar inveja. Ela usava uma calça jeans claro, uma blusa rosa Pink de meia manga, e um scarpin também Pink. Ino é a minha melhor amiga, e juntas somos as garotas mais populares do colégio, o que faz a inveja de muitas recalcadas invejosas.

– Nem me fale porca, escola poderia ser banida da face da terra. – eu disse.

– Credo, testuda. - disse ela enquanto nós ainda caminhávamos. – Ai, eu não aguento mais o Gaara. Acredita que ele ficou me ligando em dez em dez minutos ontem, para saber onde eu estava?

– E o que você fez? - perguntei.

– Eu desliguei o celular, obvio. Eu não ia ficar dando informações da minha vida para ele.

– Então por que você não fala para ele, já que ele está vindo para cá. - disse apontando com a cabeça na direção aonde Gaara vinha.

– Oh My God, eu estou bem? - perguntou ela passando a mão no cabelo freneticamente, como se o Gaara fosse o cara que ela estivesse paquerando.

– Ino você está perfeita. - disse, e ela me olhou para ver se eu não estava mentindo.

– Tudo bem. - ela disse e Gaara chegou com os seus amigos.

– Porque você não está respondendo as minhas ligações mulher. - disse Gaara cheio de marra.

Gaara é ruivo de olhos verdes e pele clara. Ele estava usando uma um jeans surrando caída um pouco abaixo dos quadris deixando uns quatro dedos da barra de sua cueca a mostra, uma camiseta preta e um pouco desbotada do Metallica e tênis all star velho. Apesar do seu estilo largado e pé rapado, Garra é super popular e rico também. Ele é o namorado da Ino, há dois anos. Eles têm um relacionamento meio conturbado e sempre vivem brigando, mais um não sabe viver sem o outro.

– Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar, pare de me chamar de MULHER. - disse Ino um bem brava.

– Não fique mudando de assunto, aposto que estava vadiando. - disse ele.

– Eu não devo satisfação da minha vida para você, seu idiota. - reclamou.

– Claro que deve. Eu sou o homem, quem você pensa que é? - disse ele alterado.

Ih, acho que essa é a minha deixa.

– Ino eu já estou indo. - falei e ela nem me deu atenção, e continuava discutir com o Gaara.

– QUEM "VOCÊ" PENSA QUE É. SUA CABEÇA DE FOSFORO. - gritou ela.

Sai de lá o mais rápido possível. Eu poderia ter ficado lar para defender a minha amiga como todas as melhores amigas fazem, mais eu só ia gastar a minha saliva a toa. Porque eu sei que não vai dar nem dois minutos que eles vão está aos beijos. É por esse motivo que eu não namoro esses pivetes aqui da escola, eles são tão... Awr. Mas em fim, eu espero mesmo é um grande amor, aqueles que eu sempre vejo em filmes e novelas. Ai, eu ainda espero o meu príncipe encantado, e que enquanto não chega eu fico esperando.

[...]

Na sala de aula o professor Assuma passava aquelas contas horrorosas. Como eu ia conseguir resolver aquilo? Na boa, se ele continuar daquele jeito eu ia ficar reprovada, isso sim.

– Bom alunos, eu estou decepcionado com vocês. A maioria tirou vermelho, eu nunca pensei que vocês fossem tão ruins. - disse Assuma com as provas nas mãos.

– A professor culpa é sua por passar uma prova tão difícil. - eu disse e muitos concordaram.

– Srta. Haruno, o problema não é a prova, o problema é vocês que ficam pensando em namorados, festinhas e essas coisas e não dão valor aos estudos. - o repreendeu severamente. - As coisas daqui para frente só vão piorar, e se não recuperarem vou ter que reprovar todos vocês.

Ele começou a entregar as provas, peguei a minha e olhando a nota linda que eu tinha tirado. Oh My God, meu pai vai me matar, eu tirei três! Eu estava incrédula olhando para minha prova e Ino me cutuca, ela se sentava atrás de mim.

– Quanto você tirou? - perguntou ela assim que me virei para trás.

– Três, meu pai vai me matar. - disse. - E você?

– Cinco.

– O quê? - disse arrancando a prova de Ino, como ela tirou mais do que eu? - Ino você andou fazendo pacto com o capeta, ou vendeu a sua alma? Tipo, você é mais burra do que eu. - disse incrédula.

– Obrigada pela parte que me toca. - disse ela puxando a sua prova de minhas mãos emburrada.

– Sorry porquinha, eu não quis te ofender. Eu só fiquei surpresa com isso. - disse deprimida.

– Tudo bem. – ela disse e chegou mais perto de mim para cochichar. - Parece que a Karin tá pior que você. - apontou para Karin que sentava na cadeira ao lado.

Virei-me cuidadosamente para o lado visualizando a capacidade mental da ruiva.

– Nossa Karin você tirou meio? Isso é tudo que você consegue? - falei prendendo o riso vendo a prova dela que rapidamente abaixou e me fitou furiosa.

Eu sei que não é bom ficar zoando das desgraças dos outros, mais é muito bom ver essa ruiva de farmácia se dar mal.

– Vai cuidar da sua vida seu chiclete mascado. - ralhou ela.

– Eu acho que a essência de tinta e formol que ela passa no cabelo deve ter detonado o celebro dessa aí. – disse Ino se controlando para não rir.

Karin ficou mais furiosa ainda e eu prendi o riso.

– Ai Ino, é feio ficar debochando das deficiências dos outros. - repreendi Ino ironicamente.

– SUAS PROSTITUTAS DE ESQUINA EU VOU...

Assuma a interrompe repreendendo-a seriamente.

– Srta. Karin peço que maneire nesse tom de voz e nesse seu palavreado chulo, eu não permito isso na minha aula.

– Mas professor elas que começaram. - diz Karin já em pé e apontando para nós duas que fazíamos de tudo para prender o riso.

– Mas a única que está gritando aqui é a senhorita. - disse Assuma.

– MAS...

– Sem mais Srta. Karin, agora senta e fique quieta, e se eu escutar um só piu eu boto você e quem mais falar para fora entendeu. - ele disse severamente.

Karin se sentou e com os braços cruzados nos fitou com um olhar maligno carregado de raiva. Eu sorri de canto e mandei um beijo para ela que virou para frente cheia de ódio. Levantei a palma de minha mão por cima do ombro virada para Ino e ela bateu nela de leve. Eu sei, sou muito debochada, e Ino que não presta, às vezes é pior ainda.

[...]

Ino e eu mais tarde ficamos vagando pelo colégio matando a aula de educação física. O professor Gai era um pé no saco com aquela conversa de força da juventude que tínhamos dentro de nós e mandávamos dar cinquenta voltas em torno da quadra, e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer exercícios físicos.

Achamos uma árvore que ficava escondida da quadra e nos sentamos em baixo dela e começamos a fofocar coisas banais de sempre.

– Ai amiga o Gaara é tão fofo. - disse Ino bobamente.

Eu não disse que eles iam ficar no maior Love? É sempre assim, idiota é quem for se meter na briga desses dois.

– Já fizeram as pazes? – perguntei entediada fitando as minhas unhas francesinhas.

– Sim, ele disse que só fica preocupado comigo, e que me ama muito. Ai testa, eu não aguentei e cai nos braços dele. – ela disse suspirando apaixonada.

Revirei os olhos.

– Fala sério.

– OHH... MEU... DEUS. - disse Ino pausamente e incrédula, olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim.

– O que foi Ino? - falei e ela apontou para alguma coisa atrás de mim. Virei-me

Minha nossa o que era aquilo afinal? Uma mulher? Um traveco? Ou um cão mesmo?

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

E aí, gostaram? Quero ver a opiniões de vocês, isso é importante para mim. Então comentem sim?  
>Beijos e até a próxima.<p> 


	3. Aluna Nova

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooo meus amores lindos da Cherry como vão meus fofos?  
>Estou aqui com mais um capítulo fresquinhos para vocês.<br>Bom estou meio triste, por não ter muitos comentários, sabe gente isso é de grande incentivo para mim continuar, e assim com pouquinho me dar tristeza, eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo, mais vamos colaborar sim? _

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 3: Aluna Nova<strong>_

Ino e eu mais tarde ficamos vagando pelo colégio matando a aula de educação física. O professor Gai era um pé no saco com aquela conversa de força da juventude que tínhamos dentro de nós e mandávamos dar cinquenta voltas em torno da quadra, e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de fazer exercícios físicos.

Achamos uma árvore que ficava escondida da quadra e nos sentamos em baixo dela e começamos a fofocar coisas banais de sempre.

– Ai amiga o Gaara é tão fofo. - disse Ino bobamente.

Eu não disse que eles iam ficar no maior Love? É sempre assim, idiota é quem for se meter na briga desses dois.

– Já fizeram as pazes? – perguntei entediada fitando as minhas unhas francesinhas.

– Sim, ele disse que só fica preocupado comigo, e que me ama muito. Ai testa, eu não aguentei e cai nos braços dele. – ela disse suspirando apaixonada.

Revirei os olhos.

– Fala sério.

– OHH... MEU... DEUS. - disse Ino pausamente e incrédula, olhando alguma coisa atrás de mim.

– O que foi Ino? - falei e ela apontou para alguma coisa atrás de mim. Virei-me

Minha nossa o que era aquilo afinal? Uma mulher? Um traveco? Ou um cão mesmo?

Eu fitava aquilo, eu não podia simplesmente chamar aquilo de pessoa, por que aquilo não era. Uma garota toda mal arrumada estava andando perdida pelo pátio. Ela vestia uma calça jeans verde musgo larga, uma camisa preta desbotada uns três números maiores do que o seu com uma caveira enorme estampada no meio, tênis todo surrado com uma cor amarelada que um dia foi branco. E o pior de tudo, era o seu cabelo totalmente colorido, era verde, azul, preto, vermelho, que estavam amarrados num rabo de cavalo afrouxo todo cheio de frizz. Carregava um conjunto de dois livros e um caderno nos braços e uma pequena mochila jeans meio rasgado no seu ombro esquerdo.

– Os direitos humanos deviam punir aquilo. – começou Ino que ainda fitava a garota que parecia muito perdida no colégio. – Como uma pessoa tem coragem de sair na rua nesse estado?

– Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de uma pessoa dessas. – eu disse ainda fitando-a incrédula. A garota parecia um peixe fora d'água. – Eu acho que eu tive uma ideia. – falei atraindo a atenção de Ino para mim.

– Você não está pensando o que eu estou pensando, está? – ela perguntou e a afitei com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Se você estiver pensando o mesmo que eu, sim. – eu disse e fitei a garota de novo. – Eu te apresento o meu mais novo projeto.

– Sakura, eu acho que você endoidou de vez. Como você vai ajeitar aquilo lá? - apontou para a garota. – Isso é quase impossível.

Ino me olhava incrédula, ela pensa que eu não ia conseguir ajeitar aquela baranga, mais ela está muito errada.

– Impossível não consta no meu dicionário. – eu disse. – E além do mais, eu adoro um bom desafio.

– Então testuda boa sorte.

– Obrigada. – falei educada, fitei a garota e a chamei. – EI!

A garota olhava todos os lados procurando a voz e voltei a chama-la de novo.

– EI GAROTA!

Finalmente ela nos fitou, e eu a chamei com a mão. Ela olhou para os lados tentando confirmar se tinha alguém por perto e depois nos fito de novo e apontou para si mesma para ter certeza que era com ela com que eu estava falando. Fiz sim com a cabeça e a chamei com a mão de novo. Ela parecia um pouco incrédula mais veio até nós assim mesmo.

– Oi. – falei.

– O-Oi. – ela respondeu.

- Você é novata? – perguntei.

Ela parecia acanhada, mais respondeu timidamente.

- Sim.

– Fica com agente. – eu disse.

– Isso é sério? – ela perguntou descrente no que eu dizia.

Claro ela devia se sentir lisonjeada por fazer parte do meu grupo. Tipo, não é qualquer um que entra nele. E olha que tem muita gente que daria a sua alma para está no mesmo grupo que eu, a mais popular da escola.

– Sim. – falei.

– Nossa, eu nunca participei de um grupo por garotas populares como vocês. – ela disse nos olhando com admiração.

Eu sei que eu sou um máximo.

– Eu sou Sakura Haruno e essa é Ino Yamanaka. – me apresentei. – E você como se chama?

– Eu me chamo Hinata Hyuga. – ela disse um pouco acanhada.

Olhando-a de perto, ela não era feia. Só estava mal cuidada e desleixada. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão claro que chegava a ser quase branco, seu rosto era bonito, pareciam àquelas bonecas de porcelana. Mais o cabelo? Jesus era horrível. Como eu tinha percebido estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e ninguém sabia qual era a cor original de seu cabelo por debaixo de toda aquela tintura colorida. Mais com certeza ela tinha concerto, ela só precisava de alguém como _eu_ para coloca-la no caminho certo.

– Vejo que está perdida. – disse Ino.

– Com sabem eu sou nova aqui, e eu meio que me perdi. – ela falou sem graça.

– Tudo bem agora você faz parte do nosso grupo. – Ino disse olhando as suas unhas pintadas de azul fazendo pouco caso da situação.

– Você estava indo para onde? – perguntei a vendo ajeitar desajeitadamente os livros e cadernos que estavam caindo no braço

– Eu estava procurando a quadra. – Hinata disse. - É que a minha aula ia ser educação física.

– Nossa você está na mesma classe que nós. – eu disse dando um pulinho contente.

– Que legal. – ela disse. – Mais vocês não eram para está na aula?

– É o seguinte fofa. A aula é muito chata, é melhor nós ficarmos aqui jogando conversa fora do que está lá na quadra correndo e suando que nem um porco. – disse Ino.

– Ah.

Hinata ficou com agente enquanto nós matávamos a aula de educação física. E assim a conhecemos melhor. Ela disse que morava com o pai e o irmão mais velho chamado Neji no lado mais pobre de Konoha. Eu falei alguns detalhes da minha vida para ela e Ino também. Determinado tempo ela parecia mais a vontade conosco.

- Por que você veio para essa escola? – perguntou Ino.

- A minha antiga escola estava bem perigosa e o tráfico de drogas estava cada vez maior lá. – ela disse. – Meu pai resolveu me tirar de lá antes que eu me envolvesse.

- Nossa que horror. – falei. – Aqui também tem uns drogadinhos que fumam escondidos pelos cantos longe dos olhos nus.

- Ah esse negocio de drogas está por todos os cantos. Doido é quem for se meter com isso. – disse Ino.

- Eu já experimentei uma vez. E cara eu fiquei doidona. – disse Hinata e começou a gargalhar.

Ino e eu a olhávamos incrédulas, com que ouvíamos. Ela percebeu que nós estávamos sérias e parou de rir.

- O que foi gente? – ela perguntou.

Ino e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Nada Hinata, nada. – falei sorrindo sem graça.

Aquilo nos tínhamos nos pegado de surpresa. E resolvi não falar nada para ela sobre ela ser o meu novo projeto. Eu tinha que ver que tipo de pessoa ela era. Mais eu vi que ela era legal, um pouco doidinha e sem noção, mais era legal.

[...]

Eu estava no meu quarto olhando o meu closet e escolhendo qual roupa eu iria para a escola amanhã. Claro eu sou Sakura Haruno e eu tenho que ficar impecável sempre. Eu tinha vindo para casa no carro do Gaara com a Ino e escutando de novo as brigas do casal. Eles se merecem.

Escuto baterem a minha porta.

– Pode entrar. – disse quase gritando para a pessoa ouvir.

– Menina Sakura, o seu pai está te esperando em seu escritório. – disse Chyo entrando em meu closet.

– Tudo bem, eu já estou descendo. – falei.

Eu já tenho uma ideia de que possa ser. Eu recebi o meu boletim hoje. Eu não sei como, mais papai sempre sabe o dia quando eu recebo o boletim. E ele vai arrancar o meu fígado quando vê a minha nota vermelha que eu tinha tirado.

Peguei o meu boletim que estava dentro da mochila e sai do quarto. Descendo as escadas vi que a televisão da sala estava ligada no canal de jornal. Quando cheguei mais perto vi Sasuke deitado no sofá todo largado, com um pacote de biscoito salgado na barriga comendo.

– Você não mais tem casa não? – perguntei para aquele abusado.

Ele me fitou sem importância e voltou à atenção para a televisão.

– Vou morar com vocês agora. – disse ele calmamente.

– O QUÊ? Você só pode está de brincadeira, né? – perguntei incrédula.

Esse idiota não pode morar aqui. Já não bastava ele está aqui em casa todo o santo dia e agora vai se instalar aqui de vez? Isso vai acabar comigo.

– Oh pirralha, faz um pouco de barulho que eu estou tentando assistir o noticiário. – ele disse.

– Eu te odeio. – falei com raiva.

– Eu também te amo. – disse ele irônico.

Sai da sala cuspindo fogo pelo nariz, isso não vai ficar assim. Papai tem que dar um jeito nisso. Entrei em seu escritório abrindo a porta bruscamente atraindo a sua atenção para mim que estava sentado em sua mesa estudando alguns relatórios.

– Papai, o que aquele idiota está fazendo aqui? – perguntei irritada e com cara feia.

– Sasuke vai passar um tempo com agente. – ele disse calmamente.

– Mais por quê?

– A mãe dele viajou e vai ficar fora por uns tempos e eu o chamei para ficar aqui em casa. – ele respondeu.

– Mais papai a minha vida vai se tornar um inferno com o Sasuke morando aqui. – eu disse dramática. Eu tinha que tentar de tudo para me livrar daquele ser de outro mundo.

– Menos Sakura. – disse papai. – Sasuke é como um filho para mim, e você sabe disso melhor que ninguém.

– Mais eu sou a sua filha de verdade, o senhor não está satisfeito comigo? – perguntei fazendo cena.

– Para de drama Sakura, você sabe que é a minha bonequinha. – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

– Mais não é o que parece. – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

Eu sei que isso é infantil, mais eu sou infantil, vai me encarar?

– Hm. Cadê o seu boletim? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Eles não entregaram. – menti.

– Não me faça de idiota Sakura, a secretaria me informa o dia que entregam os boletins. – ele disse.

– Mais eles se enganaram. – menti de novo colocando as minhas mãos para trás escondendo-o o mesmo.

– Chega de palhaçada Sakura e me dê o boletim. – disse ele estendendo a mão.

Suspirei derrotada e me aproximei e lhe entregue o papel. Ele o desdobrou e o analisou com atenção e franziu a sobrancelhas. É hoje que ele me mata.

Adeus mundo. Adeus vida. Vou sentir saudades dos meus amigos, e Ino você me deve cinquenta centavos desde o ano passado e não me devolveu. Bom, ela vai ser a segunda que eu vou puxar o pé quando eu morrer. Por que o primeiro vai ser o Sasuke, por ser um chato e um destruidor de paz.

– Sakura você pode me explicar que nota vermelha é essa? – ele perguntou severamente me fitando.

– Ah papai, é que a prova estava muito difícil e o professor Assuma é do mau. – falei me tremendo que nem, vara verde. – Mais também só foi essa, as outras eu tirei azul.

– Azul? Você chama esse lixo de azul? – ele disse se alterando. – Cinco não é nota azul. As suas notas são todas cinco, e cinco e meio. Isso não é nota que filha minha tem que tirar.

– Mais papai eu vou estudar da próxima...

Ele me interrompe.

– Não tem à próxima vez Sakura. Você fica para cima e para baixo com aqueles seu amigo, e não para um minuto para estudar. Por que você não faz que nem o Sasuke, um menino esforçado que desde criança tem uma mentalidade de gente grande. Eu nunca o vi ele tira uma nota vermelha, suas notas eram sempre perfeitas.

– MAIS EU NÃO SOU QUE NEM O SASUKE. – gritei. – EU ODEIO QUE FIQUE ME COMPARANDO COM AQUELE BABACA METIDO. EU SOU A SUA FILHA, NÃO ELE. ELE NÃO É NADA NOSSO, E O SENHOR ADORA FICAR O BAJULANDO. EU ODEIO ISSO.

Coloquei tudo para fora. Odeio quando papai me compara com ele, o garoto prodígio. Ai como eu odeio o Sasuke, eu queria que ele se escafedesse de uma vez por todas de nossas vidas.

– Você está de castigo. – ele pronunciou. – Do colégio para casa, e vai ter aulas particulares de reforço até você aprender.

O quê? Castigo? Isso não pode está acontecendo comigo. O que falta acontecer de ruim comigo agora?

– SASUKE. – gritou papai chamando aquele projeto de cacatua.

Não demorou nem um segundo que Sasuke entrou no escritório de papai.

– Me chamou Kizashi? – ele disse e deu uma rápida olhada em mim que estava com os braços cruzados e com uma tromba enorme.

– Sim. Eu sei que você anda ocupado com a sua faculdade e ainda me ajuda com as papeladas dos meus processos. – papai dizia e Sasuke maneava com a cabeça concordando. – Eu queria te pedir se não for incômodo para você, que desse aulas de reforço para a minha filha.

– O QUÊ? - disse com os olhos arregalados. – PAPAI EU NÃO VOU TER AULAS COM O SASUKE.

– Você não está em condições de exigir nada. – ele disse severo comigo. – Você aceita Sasuke. Mais se não for atrapalhar os seus estudos, é claro.

Sasuke me fitou com um olhar zombeteiro e disse.

– Não Kizashi, não vai me atrapalhar em nada. Vai seu um prazer botar alguma de útil coisa na cabeça de vento da Sakura.

– Muito obrigado.

– Eu posso dar a minha opinião? – perguntei.

– NÃO! - disseram Sasuke e Papai em uníssonos.

Bufei e sai da sala do papai soltando fogo pelas ventas. Hoje com certeza não é o meu dia

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

E aí, gostaram?  
>Eu quero ver muitos comentários e favoritos.<br>Nos vemos em breve.  
>Beijos<p> 


	4. Só Mais um Dia Comum

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee gente kkkk ainda lembram de mim.  
>( desviando das pedradas)<br>Eu sei que eu andei vacilando, e desapareci por um tempo, e olha a noticia boa? Eu estou viva! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
>Agora é sério. Desculpa por sumir, é que eu andei muito sem tempo, e fiquei triste também por não ter muitos comentários no capitulo anterior , eu sei que é chato ficar pedindo para comentar, mais puxa gente, isso desanima qualquer um.<br>Bom o capitulo não está estas coisas, e espero que vcs gostem.

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 4: Só Mais um Dia Comum.<strong>_

AAAAHH!

Gritei assim que entrei em meu quarto. Como meu pai podia fazer isso comigo? Ele não vê que está acabando com a minha vida? Isso é pior do que o ataque de 13 de setembro. Não é justo comigo. Não é justo papai colocar Sasuke como meu professor particular.

Joguei-me na cama, pensando em como a minha vida está uma lástima. E tudo por causa de uma notinha vermelha em matemática. Caramba, o professor Assuma tem que pegar leve. Desse jeito que as coisas vão indo, eu nunca vou sair desse castigo. Matemática é a minha pior matéria.

É obvio que o professor Assuma está desse jeito mandão e rabugento, por que ele não tem ninguém que possa esquentar os seus pés nos dias frios. E pelo que eu saiba, ele não tinha nenhuma namorada, ficante ou algo parecido.

- Espera. - disse me sentando na cama abruptamente. Pois acabara de ter uma ideia genial. - Como eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda?

Claro, se o professor Assuma tiver uma namorada, ou algo assim, ele deixará de ser tão chato e de descontar tudo nos alunos. Isso era tudo tensão sexual reprimida. Nada como uma boa namorada para resolver isso. E agora a questão, é quem pode ser essa namorada? Eu tinha que pensar em algo rápido, e logo. Assim eu poderei se sarfar dessa. Dizem quando alguém está apaixonado, tudo fica colorido? Então, quem sabe a minha nota não muda de cor.

Passei o restante do dia trancada em meu quarto, pensando em quem poderia ser a pretendente de Assuma. Não quis jantar para não ver a cara azeda daquele Uchiha. Vou fazer greve de fome. Quem sabe papai não sente peninha de mim e me tira desse castigo. _Sei que não._

[...]

Acordei com o relógio despertando. Levantei-me da cama e fui direto para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Retornei para o quarto e comecei a me arrumar. Uma saia xadrez vermelho e preto, uma blusa se seda bege com alças finas da _banana Republic_, Blazer também xadrez - conjunto com a saia -, meias sete oitavos pretas, e um scarpin vermelho. Deixei os meus cabelos soltos mesmo.

Peguei a minha mochila e desci as escadas. Joguei-a no sofá assim que passei pela sala e fui direto para a sala de jantar comer alguma coisa. Assim que entrei dei de cara com aquela cacatua do Sasuke. Ele estava sentado na cadeira, olhando não sei o que, no seu ifone6. Aposto que é pornografia.

Sentei na cadeira de frete para ele e peguei uma torrada e comecei a passar geleia, ignorando o ser na minha frente.

- Bom dia para você também. - ele disse me fitando indiferente.

- Não falo com animais. - disse eu, dando uma mordida na minha torrada e um gole no meu suco de manga.

- Essa sua atitude te deixa mais criança do que já é. - Sasuke disse, voltando sua atenção para o celular.

- Fale com o meu cabelo. - falei batendo cabelo.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos e pousou o celular na mesa e começou a comer a sua refeição. Papai entrou na cozinha vestido com o seu costumeiro terno caro, e sentou- se em sua cadeira.

- Bom dia. - disse papai.

- Bom dia. - disse eu e Sasuke em uníssonos.

- Sasuke hoje à noite, farei uma reunião com uns advogados, aqui em casa. E queria que você acompanhasse. - disse papai abrindo o seu jornal que estava em cima da mesa e dando um gole de seu café que Chyo acabara de colocar. - Vai ser bom para você. Já que faz direito.

- Conte comigo, Kizashi, eu estarei sim. - disse Sasuke.

Apenas revirei os olhos.

- Papai, eu posso ir ao shopping com as minhas amigas hoje à tarde? - perguntei. – Preciso fazer uma coisa de urgentíssima. - Eu tinha que começar o meu projeto de resgate anti-baranga o mais rápido possível.

- Nem pensar. - disse papai sério. - Esqueceu que está de castigo? Do colégio para casa. E a tarde terá aulas de reforço com Sasuke. - ele olhou Sasuke. - Não dê mole pra ela, Sasuke. Conheço a filha que tenho. E ela com certeza vai querer fazer corpo mole.

- Pode deixar comigo, Kizashi. - vi o canto da boca de Sasuke se erguer num sorriso debochado para mim. - Vou colocar um pouco de inteligência na cabecinha oca dela.

- Oh! - olhei incrédula para papai. - Papai, você vai deixar que ele fique me chamando de burra?

Isso é um cúmulo agora. Primeiro esse ser invade a minha casa e agora ele me chama de jumenta? Eu acho que vou ter uma ACV ou AVC, sei lá como se chama essa doença. Awr, eu vou acabar morta no final disso tudo. Doente por passar tempo demais com essa cacatua. Vou acabar pegando chatice aguda.

- Sakura, você não tem direito de reclamar de nada. Isso é para o seu próprio bem. Se não tivesse para cima e para baixo dentro de um shopping com a Ino ou sei lá mais quem, você não estaria com nota vermelha. - disse papai. - Eu tenho que te colocar limites.

- Mas...

Ele me interrompe.

- Nada de mais. Eu sou o seu pai. E o seu dever é me obedecer. Então nada de shopping até a segunda ordem.

Bufei. E me levantei da cadeira.

- Menina Sakura, você não vai terminar de comer? - perguntou Chyo.

- Não Chyo, eu perdi a fome. Vou para escola. Com licença.

Sai rapidamente de lá, peguei a minha mochila que estava no sofá e sai de casa indo para a garagem. Apertei o bipe do alarme destravando o meu carro. Papai tinha me dado esse carro no meu aniversario e tinha deixado claro que eu só podia dirigi-lo assim que tirasse a carteira. Mais eu sabia dirigir, só faltava eu fazer a prova final – que seria daqui a duas semanas - para que eu obtesse a carteira de motorista. Já que eu estava de castigo e estava com raiva dele ter feito aquilo comigo. Resolvi aprontar um pouquinho.

Entrei no carro rapidamente, e liguei o motor. Nossa como é boa à sensação de estar atrás do volante. É melhor eu sair logo antes que papai perceba que eu peguei o carro e me impeça de sair. Apetei o pé no acelerador e atravessei os portões da minha residência.

No caminho, disquei o numero de Ino.

- Porca quer carona para escola? - perguntei assim que ela atendeu.

_- Testa, claro que sim. Já estou na porta de casa. Gaara acabou de me ligar e disse que não ia entrar na primeira aula. Ai que ódio amiga_. - ela disse.

- Chego ai em dois minutos.

Desliguei o celular e acelerei. Eu estava perto de virar a esquina e vejo o sinal da avenida se fechar. _Droga!_ Se eu acelerar acho que dar para passar. Acelerei e o sinal fechou mais não importei a atravessei assim mesmo. Não tinha pedestres atravessando mesmo.

Em dois minutos estacionei o carro em frente à casa de Ino. A porca estava em frente da casa como ela tinha falado. Apertei buzina chamando a sua atenção que estava entretida digitando não sei o quê no celular. Ela ergueu o olhar e franziu o cenho quando me viu atrás do volante. Mas veio até mim.

- Caraca, testa, o seu pai de deixou dirigir? - perguntou ela abrindo a porta do carona e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Claro que não. Eu peguei escondido. - falei sorrindo e Ino sorriu também. E nós fizemos nossa saudação esticando a mão uma para outra e fazendo movimentos com os dedos enquanto nossos dedos se tocavam. - Você não existe. - ela disse e acelerei o carro rumo à escola. - Seu pai vai te matar quando souber.

- Tô nem aí. - falei fechando a cara. - Acredita que ele me colocou de castigo por causa do três que eu tirei em matemática?

- Já era de se esperar né, Sakura? Seu pai é muito severo nessas coisas. – disse Ino.

- E o pior é que ele colocou o idiota do Sasuke para me dar aulas particulares. – continuei. – Como se a minha vida não fosse fácil, vou ficar até a segunda ordem, do colégio para casa. E ele ainda vai passar um tempo morando lá em casa.

- Ah, testa, para de doce. O Sasuke é um pedaço de mau caminho. Até eu queria ficar de castigo com o Sasuke. - disse ela suspirando. – E além do mais, não deve ser tão ruim morar no mesmo teto do que aquele deus grego.

Olhei de relance para ela com cara de nojo.

- Eca Ino, o Sasuke é tão sem graça. Fala sério. E deixa o Gaara souber disso.

- Não me fale mais do Gaara na minha frente. - ela disse fazendo bico.

Pelo visto brigaram de novo.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? - perguntei e nessa hora o carro deu um solavanco fazendo agente pular da cadeira.

- Sakura você atropelou alguma coisa. - disse Ino olhando para trás, assustada.

- E-Eu não sei Ino. - falei com o meu coração batendo forte e logo encostei o carro e olhei para trás, vendo... Um gato?

- AI MEU DEUS SAKURA! VOCÊ MATOU UM GATO!

- AI MEU DEUS, EU MATEI! - gritei histericamente olhando o pobre gatinho só o bagaço todo espatifado no chão, com as marcas da roda do carro pelo corpo esbagaçado.

- Testa vamos dar o fora daqui antes que as forças armadas ou o IBAMA apreça e nos prenda por matar um felino inocente. - Ino estava mais apavorada do que eu.

- T-Tá. - liguei o carro e apertei o pé no acelerador. E quase que bati numa placa logo em frente que dizia proibido estacionar.

Chegamos à escola e pelo incrível que pareça inteiras. Ino a todo tempo olhava para trás, para ver se não vinha nenhum camburão da polícia atrás da gente. Estacionei na vaga e logo sai do carro e Ino em seguida.

- Testa você dirige pior do que eu.

- Isso até uma ofensa para mim porca. Você mal consegue tirar o carro do lugar. - falei enquanto nós começamos a caminhar.

- Não precisa esculachar também. - ela fez biquinho.

- Own, você sabe que eu te amo, né? - disse eu a abraçando de lado.

- CUIDADO!

Escutei o grito, e antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa para desviar ou algo assim, uma bola de basquete atingiu-me no ombro, quase me levando ao chão.

- Ai! – disse me curvando com a mão no ombro. - Quem foi o imbecil que fez isso?

- Desculpa. - disse Naruto vindo das profundas do tártaro.

Naruto fazia parte do grupo dos que não tem futuro. _O dos drogados_. Quase todos os dias ele aparece chapado e com os olhos vermelhos. Ele não era feio, mais nenhuma garota que esteja em seu juízo perfeito, nunca se relacionará com alguém como ele. Suas roupas era um farrapo. Calça jeans larga e rasgada, uma camiseta larga cor-de-laranja desbotada com a frase: _I LOVE MACONHA, _em letras grandes. Tênis da converse todo sujo e desbotado. O cabelo loiro sempre bagunçado. E por incrível que pareça, os seus olhos não estavam vermelhos. Sinal que ele não tinha fumado, ainda. Naruto era repetente. Ele era da minha sala. Era terceira vez que ele fazia o segundo ano, e pelo jeito que as coisas iam ano que vem ele estará no segundo novamente.

- Tinha que ser você mesmo, seu tapado - ataquei com muita raiva.

- Eu já pedi desculpas. - ele disse. - Acho que sujou um pouquinho aqui. - ele veio com a sua mão tentando limpar a sujeira no meu ombro sem sucesso.

- Tá! Tá! - disse eu tirando a sua mão de lá. - Vê se fica longe de mim.

Passei por ele antes que eu destroçasse aquele Zé ninguém.

- Babaca. - disse Ino para ele me seguindo.

Andei até o meu lugar onde ficava com os meus amigos. Uma mesa que ficava debaixo de uma arvore, esperando o sinal bater.

- Ah, o meu blazer novinho. - choraminguei depois que me sentei na cadeira.

- Ah, Saky, nem tá tão sujo assim. Só um pouquinho. -disse Ino ao meu lado.

- Você diz isso, por que não foi o seu blazer de mil yens que ficou acabado. - disse eu, dando um olhar mortal para ela.

- Oi meninas. - disse Hinata se sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi Hina. - falei e ergui o olhar para ela e quase tive um surto de moda.

Eu tinha que transformá-la o mais rápido possível. Ela vestia um blusão branco com um desenho de um Patolino, bermuda jeans velho e largo que batia abaixo dos joelhos, e os mesmos tênis do dia anterior. O cabelo amarrado num rabo de cabelo frouxo e todo colorido - que eu ainda descobriria a verdadeira cor deles - e todo frisado.

- Hinata, meu amor, sem ofensas, você gosta de vestir esse tipo de roupas? - perguntou Ino na maior cara de pau. Ino sempre falava tudo o que vinha a cabeça e a maioria das vezes ela sempre ficava em maus lençóis.

- Bem, eu acho confortável. - disse Hinata, sorrindo um pouco incomodada. - Por quê?

- Por que você está parecendo uns daqueles drogados da cracolândia. - disse Ino.

Vi que Hinata se remexeu na cadeira desconfortavelmente. Tentei amenizar aquela situação.

- E... O que a Ino quis dizer, é que as suas roupas não são legais. - disse tentando não soar acida. - Você é uma garota linda, e isso que você veste não te deixa legal.

- Ah. - ela disse, e percebi que ela tinha ficado sem graça. - Eu nunca fui boa com esse negócio de moda, sabe. Fui criada numa casa onde só tem homens, e acho que isso me influenciou no que sou hoje. Uma Maria João

- Mais isso não é problema. - disse eu, sorrindo animada esquecendo por um momento o incidente com a minha roupa. - Eu sou exper. em modas, e posso te dar umas dicas para que você fique mais feminina.

Os olhos da Hinata brilharam.

- Sério?

- Eu e a Sakura adoramos transformar alguém que necessita, e você será o nosso novo projeto. - disse Ino pegando o seu celular. - E aí você topa?

Nós duas olhamos para Hinata esperando a sua resposta ansiosamente.

- Se eu aceito? É claro que sim. - disse ela animadamente. - Eu amo o estilo de vocês duas, e apesar de eu achar que nunca chegarei a ficar tão linda quanto vocês.

- Não seja boba Hina. - falei. - Você é lindíssima.

- É agora temos que marcar cabelereiro, maquiador a ida para o shopping e...

Hinata interrompe Ino.

- Eu não tenho grana para tudo isso Ino...

Eu a interrompo dessa vez.

- Não se preocupe com isso Hina. Agora o problema é que eu estou de castigo, e não vou poder sair de casa por um tempo. - falei suspirei. - Mais vou dar um jeito nisso.

- Como testa? - perguntou Ino teclando no celular.

- Eu ainda não sei. Mais logo terei uma ideia. Você sabe como é difícil ser eu.

- Ah, inferno! - exclamou Ino olhando o celular.

- Que foi Ino? Pirou de vez? - perguntei.

- É o idiota do Gaara. Acredita que ele não virá mais para escola?

- Quem é Gaara? - Hinata perguntou, boiando na nossa conversa.

- Eu vou te atualizar. – falei. - Gaara é o namorado de Ino.

- Ah.

- Ele passou a noite num boteco perto da casa dele junto com um monte de piranha em volta. Mandaram-me uma foto pro meu celular, dele com os seus amigos e umas vadias o agarrando por trás. - Ino estava virada no cão. - Eu vou matar aquele ruivo. E agora, como vou voltar para casa? Mamãe viaja hoje e só volta amanhã à noite.

- Ué, Ino, comigo oras! Eu te levo Dâ... - falei como se fosse obvio.

Ino me olhou com uma cara que dizia_, Nem morta, volto com você._

- Testa não me leve a mal, mas eu amo a minha vida. E não quero ficar que nem aquele gato que você passou as rodas em cima dele.

- Obrigada, por me ofender. - falei deprimida. Sou muito sentimental. _Sei que não._

Antes de Ino responder o sinal das aulas soou pelo pátio aberto.

- Acho melhor agente ir entrando. - falou Hinata se levantado, e fiz o mesmo.

- Vamos Hina, só você que é amiga de verdade. - falei enlaçando o meu braço no de Hinata indo em direção a porta de acesso a escola ignorando uma certa porca que gritava para espera-la.

**_Continua._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

E aí, gostaram?  
>Eu quero ver muitos comentários e favoritos.<br>Nos vemos em breve.  
>Beijos<p> 


End file.
